


The Guardian Angels

by Marvelouslife



Series: Útgarð and the Three Monsters [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Anger, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fluff, Food, Happy, Loki in the mythos, Loki is a strange uncle, Sad, Thor in the mythos, hella sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Thor wishes to go to Útgarð, prove his valor to the king, Útgarða-Loki, but he will need help. The only person to join him on this dangerous, insane journey, is the other crazy god in Asgard, Loki. While on their journey, they find a place to rest where the one, Thialfi, resides.Together, they will become the trio of monsters. Monsters of their own realm.





	The Guardian Angels

     He was hungry, so very hungry, and he wasn’t fed much either. It was another one of those long nights he suffered because of his guardians’ neglection. Tonight was worse, they had guests. They went by the name of Thor and Loki. From the conversations they had earlier, the two gods were hoping to find a way to Útgarð through this passage, and they needed a place to stay the night. Of course the guest provided the family with a meal, large amounts of goats. Thor had a chariot with two large goats, Tanngnjóstr and Tanngrisnir.

   This is where Thialfi went wrong. He should have ate goat while they all were feasting, but he was their servant boy. The servant boy doesn’t eat at the table with everyone else, even if you were their son. The servant boy only gets the leftovers, and being a viking, there were none. Everyone was hungry, and their plates were licked clean. Thialfi knew this was the life he lived, this was the only life he knew, but he was just so damn hungry tonight. The hunger was overbearing, and when he saw the bone of Tanngnjӧstr, he couldn’t help himself.

    He broke it. The leg that was, and that was where his true flaw lied in. He needed the nutrients, he was going to die that night if he hadn’t, but there were consequences to actions. Once the gods woke, the consequences began. When Thor saw his rebirthed goat limping, he was furious.

     This family didn’t know of Thor’s fury or Loki’s cunning. The family lived on the edge of Jötunheim, and a sea across Asgard. They lived on the land of the humans, they resided in Midgard. Gods were known on Midgard, but Midgard was a vast place, and not all words went out about certain gods. They didn’t realize they were dealing with the thunderer  until his fury surfaced. When he summoned Mjӧlnir and lightning, the people’s faces turned white.

  Thialfi stood next to his parents (a significant distance away) shaking with fear. Thor was yelling, roaring as he accused them all of the crime they each had a part in. He wanted to know who was the culprit for the limp in his goat’s leg. Thialfi didn’t even know goats come back to life! He thought it was dead forever, why should he be punished for basic assumptions?

   “I specifically told you people not to touch his skin nor his bone,” he growled, swirling his hammer in his hand. Thor’s eyes glazed over Thialfi, and stared at his parents intently. Thialfi swallowed hard, he did remember Thor speaking similar words.

    Maybe if he turned himself in, Thor wouldn’t be as mad. Maybe he would be merciful to him. “You will pay gravely for your mistakes. Who. Did. This.” His anger doubled as he ordered them to explain, and Thialfi chose not to speak in his pause. Thialfi looked past Thor’s shoulder where his uncle Loki stood contempt. Loki was staring at the boy knowingly. A slim smile lifted his feature when their eyes met, and as Thor blew his head off, a grin formed wildly. Thialfi quivered with more fear, he was being unhelpful.

    “I am going to destroy this pathetic hovel, and then I’m going to kill all of you,” it wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. He was going to burn them to ash. He would make death very painful. Someone had to own up to their sin, or they would all perish. Who was he was kidding, they would all die anyway. Thialfi didn’t want to see his parents murdered. He loved his guardians, there were times they treated him like their son. When his dad told him a story before bed, or when his mom took him hunting. He had to own up to his mistake, plead and beg for forgiveness, mercy, anything. He just couldn’t let his home be destroyed.

   “Please, Asa-Thor, don’t punish them for my crime,” Thialfi spoke up for Thor to catch his every word. Thor froze, and Thialfi could hear Loki snickering in the background. Thialfi had a hard time making eye contact with the thunderer, but admitting his fault gave him courage to stare at his lightning blue eyes. His wild short red hair adding to his craziness. Thor walked towards him, glowering over him. His eyes stared into Thialfi’s soul, and if he was still nine years old, he was sure he would’ve pissed his pants. He couldn’t now, no matter how much he was scared of this large man standing above him.

      Thailfi tried holding his head high, mostly to be able to look at Thor, but also for pride. Thor’s eyes twitched before words became audible, “what did you just say?”

     “Please, my family had nothing to do with my actions. Please don’t destroy our home, don’t kill us.” He could not hide the fear in his voice as he spoke. His parents stared at him shocked, and when he looked, they took extra steps to increase the distance, isolating him. He frowned slightly, he was alone in this.

    “Yes, we had nothing to do with our son’s negligence, spare us.” The mother said quickly.

    Thor took a brief moment, and Thialfi got on his knees and begged. He begged for mercy, to spare his family, he swore (lied) he could fix the goat. He was the only one taking care of their deserted farm, and when they used to have cattle, he took care of them. His parents ate them. Thor lifted Mjӧlnir above the boy’s head, and lightning was shouting outside, shouting for blood.  

    The boy closed his eyes when he saw his hammer over his head. He was going to die. Thor was going to kill him anyway. There was no lesson at the end, a good hearted laugh afterward, there was only death. Thialfi screamed as Thor lowered the hammer to splatter his brain all over the wood boards. His parents were silent.

    “Okay, that’s enough,” Thialfi heard across the room, and he opened his eyes from the lack of pain. Loki had raised his voice as he walked forward to the scene unfolding. Thor stared at his uncle irate, rage blindly guiding him.

   “He has to pay,” he pointed at Thialfi with his blunt weapon.

   “And he will, in a more… productive way.” Thialfi sighed with relief, and swallowed hard at the same time. What did he mean by that?

   “Yes our son will do anything for you, isn’t that right?” His mother said as she glanced at her son.

   “Well then it’s simple. Give us the boy, and you keep this trash heap and your worthless lives.” Loki heard the father growl at the insult and it made him smirk.

   “Of course, take him please.” The mother said without hesitation. She held onto her husband dearly, but her son, no.

   “What, no,” Thialfi said a new fear settling into his gut. He didn’t know he could be taken away. “I don’t want to leave,” he ran over to his family, pleading now for them to give him mercy.

    “Now Thialfi, be a good boy and leave with the men,” she gave him a warning look of both anger and fear. Tears formed in his eyes and he grabbed his mom’s dress, desperately pulling for help. He received none.

    “No, please ma. I’m sorry, I don’t want to go,” he cried, the tears fell far and he needed comfort. “Please… mama please,” he cried into her dress and she released her husband to help her son. She petted his hair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

     “Thialfi, don’t fight this, just go with them.” The detachment was evident in her voice. He calmed from her small pets, “we will miss you Thialfi, and what you do today will bring honor to our family.” She pulled him off of her to get him to look at his new masters. Loki placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smirked.

    “Thank you, and thank you for your _hospitality._ ” Loki grinned as Thor grumbled, still glaring at the son. Loki had a tight hold on Thialfi as they left his home, practically having to shove the boy out.

   As soon as they left the house, Thailfi was smacked by the Odinson himself. The pain was quick, and immense, his strength was not held back. Thialfi fell to the ground by the force of his hand, and he whimpered in agony as he covered his nose from the blood spilling out of it. He wanted to run home, but he couldn’t cry anymore. He was on new turf, he couldn’t show weakness.

      Thor grabbed the boy by his arm, and forced him back on his feet. “Don’t _ever_ do something stupid like that, again. Do you understand me?” Thialfi nodded to get the giant off of him. Loki grabbed Thor’s shoulder and squeezed it. Thor’s grip loosened, and Thialfi was released.

      “He will learn.”

      “He better.” They began walking and, Thialfi was falling behind. Trying to get the blood to stop pouring. Loki slowed down and pulled out a small napkin for Thialfi to use. Thialfi looked up in confusion of the small kindness, but he took the napkin anyway. Loki glanced at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

     That’s how Thialfi, boy of Midgard, became apart of the team of monsters set to make a mark on Útgarð, but first they had to go on a journey.

       

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of joke story, kinda not since its completely based on the mythology. This section of the series is probably going to be three or four parts.
> 
> Thialfi was one of my favorite Midgardians, right next to Sigurd.


End file.
